


I'll take your buffs in any color (but silver would be new)

by Kartaylir



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: Chaos' mark results in them seeing more than Zagreus ever expected.
Relationships: Chaos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	I'll take your buffs in any color (but silver would be new)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



Zagreus’ attempts to brush the last bits of ash from his chest just made his hands come away bloody. Chaos’ favor was always a risk, especially when this trip to Tartarus had led Zagreus into another round with the strongest of the inferno-bombers.

Even as he thought that his sense of vulnerability faded, replaced with a reverberating sort of sort of strength from Stygius as he rested the blade in his hand.

_Nice_ , he thought, shoving his bloodstained hair back as he eyed the door ahead of him. It wouldn’t get any easier to face it with waiting, but between the burns and bruises he wasn’t in a hurry to get tossed back in the River Styx. Again.

He lowered his hand, and felt something smooth and cooling across his chest and stomach as the hilt of his blade moved past them. That was new, and tempting as his hand dropped down further, for his cock stiffened beneath his clothes. 

Well, it wasn’t as if any of the denizens of Tartarus were in a small enough quantity of pieces to watch.

He held the base of the sword beneath his legs, tightened his other hand around the base of his cock. This was always easier after he’d been knocked around a few times.

Maybe that was part of why he kept doing it.

He pressed himself back against the railing that enclosed this portion of the river. His hand moved faster and faster, each gasp dislodging some new fragment of bone or drop of blood from his hair.

“How droll of you to think of me now, O Son of Hades,” a voice said from his hand, or his sword. Its tone reverberated in a fashion that was unmistakable.

The sword clattered to the floor. Zagreus wondered if it was possible for his face to match his crimson eye, the clothing in the same color. It took him a few seconds to catch his breath.

“Master Chaos. I am...grateful for your aid.” 

Chaos and Stygius both remained silent. Zagreus reached out to pick his sword up again.

“You are injured.” Chaos said. A circle opened up on the floor, the familiar black encircled in gold. “And on edge. I can see numerous possibilities for sating the latter.”

Zagreus grinned. He could think of more than a few ideas for that.


End file.
